


Dream Come True

by MamaKatie



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Ship Haven, also inspired by ana thx, anniversary fic, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaKatie/pseuds/MamaKatie
Summary: Weiss and Ruby's anniversary is here, and takes an unexpected turn.





	Dream Come True

“Weiss,  _ Weissssss~”  _

The heiress woke up the high-pitched whines of her partner and girlfriend as she felt herself being whisked away out of her sleep and into reality. 

“Ruby?” she mumbled, still half-asleep, trying to keep her temper under control as she figured why exactly she was woken up. Brushing the hair out of her face, she slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. 

“That’s me!” Ruby chirped, grin spread wide across her face as she held out a tray in front of her. “More importantly, it’s a special day!” 

“Wednesday?” Weiss responded, her voice dry as she blinked at the energetic girl in front of her. 

“Well...yes,” Ruby replied after a moment passed, silver eyes glinting in amusement. She always liked Weiss’ bluntness, especially after discovering the soft love hidden behind all of Weiss’ words towards her. It made their love special, made Ruby feel like her heart was always soaring. “But more importantly, it’s our anniversary! Three years and still going!”

“Oh!” Weiss shot up, making Ruby squak as she surprised her with a kiss, making the hooded girl almost drop the tray of food she was still holding. “I’m sorry Ruby, I almost forgot. Happy anniversary you dolt.” 

Placing the tray on the table, afraid of dropping it, Ruby rubbed her shoulder in embarrassment. “It’s okay, I just got excited. Anyways, I made breakfast!” 

Weiss smiled, looking at the tray, now sitting on their end table next to the red-sheeted bed the pair shared. There were two plates full of pancakes - blueberry for her, chocolate chip for Ruby, with two mugs of coffee for each. Ruby had always been a good cook, having learned from Yang growing up, and there was nothing Weiss enjoyed more than Ruby’s homemade cooking; even though they normally didn’t have time in between hunts and dealing with the Schnee Dust Company. Times like these were truly her favorite and most cherished memories - not the loud adventures with her team, or the opportunities she had been given, but the soft, intimate moments between her and her girlfriend. 

“Thank you Ruby,” she smiled, pulling up two chairs so they could eat, but not before wrapping her arms around Ruby’s waist, sneaking a kiss to her cheek. “I love you. Happy anniversary.” 

“I love you too Weiss!” Ruby beamed, face red as her hood. “Happy anniversary!” 

Weiss was mostly silent during breakfast, simply enjoying listening to Ruby’s ramblings about her morning, as she found herself lost in the beauty of her girlfriend. 

Having the rough start they did, Weiss still wasn’t sure how she got so lucky as to have Ruby in her life. But Ruby was her light -- the positivity and happiness that finally broke through the icy walls Weiss had tried so hard to keep -- and she wouldn’t have it any other way. A bubble of emotion caught in her chest and she found herself speaking before she could stop herself. 

“Ruby,” she began, biting her lip for a moment as silver eyes met her own, and she knew she had Ruby’s full attention. “I want to marry you.”

“Yeah, I--” Ruby smiled before her eyes went wide with shock. “Wait...what? Could you...repeat that?”

“I want to marry you,” Weiss responded, heart suddenly racing at twice the speed, not expecting these hidden feelings to be out in the open. She had thought about it for months, but never dared to bring it up to her girlfriend, fearing rejection. “It doesn’t have to be now, but one day, I want to be with you forever, in name and everything. I want to be that with you.  _ For  _ you. I want to walk down the aisle to see you and take your name and be your wife,”

She sipped her coffee, pretending she wasn’t nearly as nervous as her shaking hands betrayed her. 

“Weiss…” Ruby began, before sticking out her hand, pinky out. “Yes! I-I want that too! So much! So so much!”

Weiss smiled, wider than she had in a long while. “I-I’m glad. But what’s...that?”

“Well,” Ruby grinned, “We don’t have a ring, so it’s a pinky promise! To make both our dreams come true!”

“I...you are such a dolt,” Weiss rolled her eyes, before sticking her own out and intertwining their hands together. “Then it’s a promise. Let’s get married.” 

And in the silent moment together, both knew, their lives were about to change, in every way, for the better. It was like a dream come true. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute little one-shot I wrote, inspired by a marriage prompt. It was supposed to be a cute fluff cuddle fic, and turned into this so neato? I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
